Act Up
Act Up is a song by rap duo City Girls, it was released on November 15, 2018. Lyrics Intro (Earl on the beat) [Verse 1: JT & Yung Miami] Real ass bitch, give a fuck 'bout a ni gga Big Birkin bag, hold five, six figures Stripes on my ass so he call this pussy Tigger Fuckin' on a scammin' ass, rich ass ni gga Same group of bitches, ain't no adding to the picture Drop a couple racks, watch this ass get bigger Drinkin' on liquor, and I'm lookin' at your ni gga If his money right, he can eat it like a Snicker I ain't got time for you fake ass hoes Talkin' all loud in them fake ass clothes Fake ass shoes match that fake ass gold I'm the realest bitch ever to you snake ass hoes JT & Yung Miami Act up, you can get snatched up Act up, you can get snatched up Act up, you can get snatched up Dirty ass nails, baby girl, you need to back up 2: Yung Miami It's Yung Miami, and I came to run my sack up (Yup) Tired ass hoes on my page tryna track us (Ha) Brand new chain, City Girls goin' Platinum (Facts) I keep a baby Glock, I ain't fightin' with no random, period (Period) You bitches weak, is you serious? (Haha) I let him taste the pussy, now he actin' all delirious (Ow) Did the dash in the Rover like it’s Fast and Furious She see my number in his phone, now you actin' curious (Bitch) He gon' buy me Gucci if I ask for it (Yup) He a classy ni gga rockin' Tom Ford (Classy) I bet your lil' sister wanna look like me (Lil' bitch) I bet your lil' brother wanna fuck on me Hood bitch, good pussy, I ain't average Um, he can't come around without that cabbage (Nah) Um, pop a pussy bitch quick, like a bubblegum I ain't never worry, I just deal with it for fun JT & Yung Miami Act up, you can get snatched up Act up, you can get snatched up Act up, you can get snatched up Dirty ass nails, baby girl, you need to back up 3: JT JT on the track, and you know I'm 'bout my paper Pussy sweet, pussy tight, so he called it Lifesaver If your ass a broke ni gga, hell nah, I can't date ya If your ass a rich ni gga, I'ma fuck ya 'til you ain't one If that ni gga a scammer, I'm turnin' to a dancer (Yup) I make it clap like he got the right answer Sit on it with manners, get it harder than a hammer He wanna freak, pussy pink, breast cancer Oh, you like big butts, well I like big bucks I don't care about your chain, ni gga, or your big truck (Nah) Yeah, I know you gettin' it, but is you spendin' it? Give a fuck what a ni gga got if he ain't givin' it Ba-badass bitch, bad attitude (Yeah) Nails done, hair done, ass too (Ow) Your baby daddy fuckin' me and suckin' me He don't answer you, bitch, that's because of me (Period) JT & Yung Miami Act up, you can get snatched up Act up, you can get snatched up Act up, you can get snatched up Dirty ass nails, baby girl, you need to back up Why It Sucks #The flow is offbeat on lots of parts #The music video is trying to be silly by having a cameo by another bad artist, Lil Yachty, speaking of which wrote most of this song for the City Girls. #Too much swearing. #The hook is very annoying. #Its overplayed on the radio. #Product placement of 1800 Coconut. Snickers and of course, Tik Tok. Redeeming Qualities #The beat is well produced. #Its better than other rap songs in the community. Music Video Category:City Girls songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1